A Wanderer among us all
by Forever Burning
Summary: A young otter departs redwall in search of adventure after a calm childhood. In her wandring she meets the love of her life, meets new friends and discovers a threat towards her home , Redwall. It's up to her and her new friends t ostop the vermin at all
1. The Adventure Begins Here

A Wanderer among us all  
  
All the characters I create are mine! Got that, please do not take any of my names etc. This is my first fan fiction, up to date I have published one original fan fiction named "Forever Burning"  
  
  
  
The young otter maid pranced cheerily along the beaten path as she sniffed the fresh autumn air. She smiled to herself, it was her very first day out in the world on her own. She had finally departed the great abbey and its comforting stone walls, a very hard decision for her for she loved everything about the place. Life for her at the abbey had always seemed not the right life. Salista had dreamt always of being a wanderer and living a life full of excitement and adventures that she would one day tell to her family and friends at Redwall some day when she would return and her heart would be heavy and her paws weary. The excited maid carried a rug sack full of provisions slung over her shoulder and she had a dagger tucked into her simple bet that had been tied around her tunic. She was that of dazzling beauty and strength. Thoughts drifted back to the abbey where Sartre, the abbey's champion, a wise squirrel had taught her the arts of combat by hand and knife. She had taken to it well, but abbess Magueris had always been forceful against the idea of the practice of weaponry in the peaceful abbey and the two friends had always trained outside of the abbey. Salista had begged of Sartre to accompany her during her wanderings but he had decided to be contrary to her idea for his duty was to maintain the well being of the creatures of Redwall. Salista had always assumed that finally being alone would depress her after having been surrounded by the most wonderful friends but strangely enough she felt light and could not be happier. She had traveled some couple days through Mossflower's vast forest in wonder as she was exposed to new surroundings with each step.  
  
A start, not sure if it's a good one but a start all the same! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Hint, hint. Constructive criticism welcome but not to harsh please! 


	2. A concerned friend and a visit

A Wanderer Among us All Chapter 2  
  
Sartre's heart was weighed heavy with Salista's departure. Though he truly had longed to join the beautiful otter maid he knew he was incapable of leaving the abbey in case danger threatened. He had kept it secret to all that she had asked him to join her because Sartre was sure that the redwallers would encourage him to go wandering with her. Everybody but Salista knew well that the shy squirrel had been in love with the young otter maid ever since he was old enough to understand the meaning of love. He had always thought of her as a love that he could and would never have. Even if she had been interested in him they would make a very odd couple and she would be embarrassed and leave him. He would be broken hearted, that is why Sartre did not like to think of her possibly loving him back. Too many complications, he thought to himself as he lay sleepless in bed concerned for his friend who'd left a couple of days earlier. Though Salista was stronger and more courageous then most she still would certainly be overwhelmed by the size of Mossflower and surrounding territory and she would possibly have difficulties finding her way home. As Sartre's mind filled with more and more concern for his dearest companion he soon fell asleep in his bed calmly overcome by tire. As Sartre drifted into the world of dreams and rest his slumber was disturbed by a figure that emerged from a cloud of fog. The champion of Redwall soon identified him as Martin the Warrior, the mighty warrior who had founded the abbey itself. He approached Sartre and spoke in a soothing voice words that boggled his mind," Your friend is in great danger. Go to her, she needs assistance desperately." 


End file.
